Fantasy Versus Reality
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Sawyer hears a few guys in the motor pool talking about Juliet suggestively.. now he can't stop fantasizing about her whether he's awake or sleeping. Prompt by Sky Samuelle. Early Dharmaville story.


**Author's Note**: Okay. This prompt came from Sky Samuelle! Let's see how this turns out..

Of course.. now I feel really naughty. Uh.. just remember it IS rated M for Mature.. and yeah.. there's definitely some mature content?

**Fantasy Versus Reality**:

Sawyer was silent as he waited for his jeep to finish getting serviced. He was already getting impatient and tapping his foot on the ground as he waited. Normally he just took his vehicles to Juliet because she would finish the work quickly. Instead he was waiting for these other imbeciles to finish because Juliet had the day off today.

"Man I'm telling you," the guy, George, under the jeep stated. "There's nothing like having a chick working in the motor pool."

Sawyer ignored it.

Caleb chuckled. "No kidding," he stated. "Did you see her yesterday when she took off her jumpsuit because of the heat? That thing does nothing for her, she's got a chest that defies the laws of physics under that thing."

George started laughing. "Yeah trust me, I saw.. and that woman belongs somewhere else besides under a bus," he joked. "Preferably my place."

Sawyer was just getting frustrated now. Not only was he forced to sit here while these numskulls took their time making repairs, _now_ he had the image of Juliet's well-endowed breasts on his mind as well. What the hell had she been wearing under her jumpsuit that these guys could tell so easily? His mind instantly went to nothing and he mentally discouraged himself from thinking about that again.

He sighed. They couldn't really have much more to possibly say about her, could they? He wondered if she even knew that these men she worked with were such horndogs.

"If you ever got her anywhere passed '_hello_' I'd be shocked," Caleb pointed out. "But hell, that woman offered to do any of _my_ servicing like she does these jeeps, I could die a happy man."

Sawyer couldn't stop himself. He coughed to interrupt their conversation.

Caleb glanced behind him as though he'd only just remembered the man was there. "Sorry about that," he stated with a shrug.

"You done under there pudgy?" Sawyer questioned irritably. He watched as George, in his short and round glory, wheeled himself out from under the jeep.

"Uh.. yessir," George stated as he stood up and handed the keys back to him.

Sawyer snatched them away and got into the jeep. Though not without the image of Juliet's 'servicing' abilities molded into his brain. "Sonuvabitch," he muttered as he drove away. A year ago he hadn't even _liked_ the woman. _Now_ he was sitting here fantasizing about fantastic breasts and blowjobs from the said woman.

Regardless he parked the jeep outside the house he shared with her so that he could grab some lunch. He opened the door, went inside, and shut it. When he turned around he froze where he stood.

Juliet's eyes widened slightly, not to mention she turned a bit red. "Oh God.." she muttered. "I'm sorry.. you, well.. you were suppose to be at work.." she stuttered as she dropped the book down on the couch and stood, running into the other room.

Sawyer felt his mouth dry up instantly. He imagined that right? He hadn't just seen Juliet reading a book on the couch wearing just a pair of shorts and a bra? Now he knew what the guys at the motor pool meant about her breasts. They were in fact larger then her jumpsuit allowed them to think. He groaned and shook his head. Though not without the thought of taking one of them in his hands and putting his mouth.. "Crap.." he growled out quietly.

Juliet came back out a moment later with a t-shirt on and she raised an eyebrow up. He was still standing in the exact same spot. "What?" she questioned as his eyes roamed over her in what she thought was disapproval. "You're acting like you've never seen a half-naked woman before."

Sawyer coughed slightly.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm not gonna walk around in my bra just for your pleasure."

"Why not?" Sawyer questioned before he could stop himself. He didn't know how he lost the control to stop _that_ from coming out of his mouth, but now she was staring at him in slight shock, her mouth slightly open. Now he wondered what she looked like losing control. He let out a sigh of frustration.

But Juliet just laughed. "You hungry?" she questioned, realizing why he'd come back now.

Sawyer just shrugged, then nodded in response.

Juliet shook her head and chuckled before turning and heading for the kitchen.

Sawyer couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down. Was it just him or did she put an extra sway in her walk right then? This was getting ridiculous. They were just friends. She wasn't interested in him that way, and he wasn't interested in her that way either. Or was he? "Sonuvabitch.." he muttered for the second time.

"What?" Juliet questioned, turning from the fridge to look at him.

"Nothing," Sawyer grumbled. "Gotta get back to work."

Juliet arched an eyebrow up at him in response. "You didn't eat yet," she pointed out in confusion.

"You don't want to know what I want to eat," he answered before turning and heading back out the door.

Juliet was silent as she watched him go. He was off his rocker today, she decided as she went back to the couch and grabbed her book to continue reading.

**~*~*~*~**

A few hours later and Sawyer had her up against the monitors of the security room. His finger running over one rosy peak of a breast and his mouth covering the other as her back arched and her head leaned backwards.

"James.."

Sawyer ignored his name coming from her mouth and slowly worked his way down her stomach, trailing light kisses and nips as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her pants. He paused and froze though when her hand cupped his..

"James!"

Sawyer opened his eyes and nearly fell backwards off the chair in the security room as he saw Juliet peering down it him. "Jesus, blondie.." he muttered.

Juliet chuckled as she stared at his now flushed features. "Good dreams?" she questioned jokingly. "It's after nine, your shift ended three hours ago."

Sawyer frowned and glanced up at the clock. She wasn't kidding. "Was just.. restin' my eyes," he stated as he stood up.

Juliet raised both eyebrows up inquisitively. "You always moan while you're resting your eyes?" she asked him.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes slightly and started heading out of the building. He couldn't even look at her at the moment without thinking about that damned dream. He'd been fantasizing about her all day thanks to those yahoo's in the motor pool and now he was having dreams of foreplay, go figure.

Juliet frowned but remained silent as she followed him back to their house. It wasn't until they were inside that she paused after shutting the door and leaned against it. "Are you alright, James?" she questioned.

Sawyer glanced back at her.

"You've been acting strange all day," she pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

Sawyer wasn't entirely sure how he was suppose to respond to her. How did you tactfully and tastefully tell someone you couldn't stop thinking about them naked? You couldn't, he realized.

Juliet took a step forward and easily invaded his personal space. "You know if it's a problem you have with something I did, just tell me.." she stated softly.

"You didn't do nothin'.." he muttered, trying his best not to look down her shirt that was giving him a fantastic view of her cleavage.

Juliet scrunched up her nose and leaned back against the door. "Something that I didn't do then?" she asked curiously.

Sawyer thought about that one. "You could say that.." he answered with a roll of his eyes at himself. There weren't many options here. He could either find something new to fantasize about, or he could act on his fantasies right here, right now. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure she'd be interested in anything but friendship. If he tried that tact, would it ruin their friendship?

Juliet found herself frowning at his cryptic response. "How am I suppose to know what I did or didn't do if you won't tell me?"

Sawyer stepped forward now, planting his hands on the door on either side of her. "You really want to know?"

Juliet found herself leaning back as far as she could against the door. He'd moved so fast she hadn't even seen him coming, and she wasn't entirely sure why she suddenly felt so damned nervous. "Yes.." she answered quietly.

"I could show you," Sawyer told her, picking his words carefully.

Juliet couldn't help the confusion now as she studied his face. She wasn't entirely sure how to _explain_ the current face he was making, she'd never seen it on him before now. "Alright.. show me," she answered with uncertainty.

And show her he did. In the next instant Sawyer had crushed his lips down on hers.

Juliet couldn't explain why she feverishly returned the kiss without hesitation until he'd pulled away. He'd left her wordless, unsure of what to say in response as she stared at him, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for a for the words to voice her thoughts. Nothing came to her.

"Want me to show you more?" he questioned.

Juliet felt her breath hitch in response. She still couldn't find her voice, so instead she simply nodded her head in response to his question.

In the next moment Sawyer's mouth was on hers and his hand was tangled in her hair as he pulled her up against him. Within another second the heat had already built up between them and he'd backed her back up against the door as his hands roamed places they'd only gone in his fantasies. Under her shirt, cupping her breasts over her bra.

Juliet felt her back arching instinctively as his hands edging the lining of her bra and his kisses trailed downward and changed to soft nips at her neck that cause her to shiver with a slight pleasure. So when he began tugging at the hem of her top she put her hands up over her head and allowed him to pull the offending piece of clothing up over her head and she watched as he tossed it aside without a second thought.

When her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his Dharma jumpsuit she finally wondered what in the hell she was doing, but it didn't stop her from continuing. She didn't even vaguely care that they were doing it. He'd dredged up some kind of unknown heat between them and she was already feeling that ache of need between her legs.

Sawyer chuckled slightly as he pulled his arms out of the jumpsuit and let it drop down past his legs leaving him and boxers and shoes. So he kicked the shoes off as well and kicked both the jumpsuit and the shoes off to the side before grabbing Juliet's wrists and pinning them above her head. There was something almost unnerving about the way her icy blue eyes saw right into him, but when he let his fingers roam into her shorts and his fingers dipped inside of her he saw her eyes cloud over.

He couldn't have been more surprised at the fact she was ready for anything already. He had to stop himself from laughing as she fought to control herself, writhing around on his hand with her hands pinned up above her head with his other hand. The soft moan that escaped her was definitely something his fantasy couldn't compete with.

"James.." she managed out in the moan. He wasn't relinquishing her arms so she did the only thing she could think of. She arched forward and let one knee nestle right between his legs. She watched as his eyes gained a slightly more intense look and she smiled at him. It was a clear challenge she'd just given him, proving that even without her hands she could still play his game.

Sawyer felt the electric as her knee rubbed up against him a few times as she rocked back and forth on his hands, clearly it had become a battle of control for them. It wasn't too long before he let her win, removing his fingers and hearing her shuddering breath as he did so. He immediately let go of her hands to tug at the waistline of her shorts and panties and he dropped them to the ground. For one brief moment he thought about suggesting they take it to the bedroom, but he decided that would take too long and they'd have a chance to rethink this entire thing before it went too far.

So instead as she tugged down his boxers he unclipped her bra with one hand and allowed his fingers to tease her breast from the outside of the cup until he pulled it off and tossed it with the rest of the clothes, wherever it had all happened to land. He didn't even have much time to react as Juliet had her mouth against his again and he lifted her up, surprised by how quickly and easily she molded her legs around him. What took him by even more surprise was the fact she'd taken him inside her while doing it.

Apparently it had been unexpected by both of them because her eyes fogged over and her mouth opened slightly. He seemed to catch his breath a bit faster then her because he was kissing her again, and she was back on track right after, returning the kiss even as he started moving inside.

But after a moment she moaned, arching her back once again before leaning her head against his shoulder. It wasn't long, whether it was because they were rushing, or because of their position, she was already clenching around him and she bit down lightly on his shoulder. Her breath was getting ragged and one more thrust had her back arching and her letting out a muffled cry as she attempted to keep her control.

Both of them knew the other was fighting to keep their control, not entirely sure they were willing to give it up to the other. And at the same time they both lost the battle, an they both uttered out the other's names at the same time as they went over the edge.

It was another moment before Sawyer let her slide down the door to her feet and he leaned his forehead down against hers, both of them catching their breath. "That was.." he mumbled out, searching for the right words to finish the statement.

"Yeah.." Juliet replied, her legs shaky as she let out a soft chuckle.

That about finished his statement just right for whatever reason, considering he was certain there was no real word good enough to explain what they'd just done. "Although.." he stated briefly. "Next time maybe we should try the bed.."

Juliet arched an eyebrow up but there was a gentle smile forming on her lips as well. She chuckled before leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Sure," she agreed. "I think the door would agree with you."

Sawyer let out a laugh in response. "Just be glad there was no one on the other side of it.."

**()()END()()**

**Ahhh.. I feel dirty. Dirty I tell you! Okay, how was that for a smut attempt? Who knows.. IF people like it, I may do another one. Eventually.**


End file.
